


Dying fire

by Toast_from_the_morning



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Tears, mentions Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning
Summary: Five came back home and was in the middle of trying to save the world when he was literally thrown back into the apocalypse. At least he isn't alone this time.   (he has Klaus)





	Dying fire

Klaus sat on the ground as Five stood both of them looking at the desolate place. Panic and fear was quickly taking over Five. He tried to time travel, but the distortion of light only went inches from his hands. He tried and tried and tried, Eventually falling to knees in defeat staring at their surroundings.

Klaus looked around confused and wanted to ask where they were but then it hit him, they were in the apocalypse. Klaus felt a small panic rising in him as he looked around lost in a panic filled thought. After a long moment, it struck him, Five. Hopeful he turned to ask if there was any way out of here, or more specifically how Five got out of here in the first place. but as he looked to Five, Five was crying.

Klaus stopped in his tracks. He looked at the sight dumbfounded. He had never seen Five cry before. It made him feel funny, to say the least, Five wasn't supposed to cry. He got angry and sarcastic bordering on bitchy, But he wasn't supposed to cry.

A few tears slipped down Fives face, he couldn't help it. He never wanted to go back to this place. _never again I'm going to stop this._ Is what he told himself his entire life. Yet he was back with no way out. The equations were lost to his memory, they weren't even correct in this first place, and the commission put him here they definitely wouldn't take him out. Five felt panic, fear, sadness, anger….hopelessness rise in his throat. He couldn't help it as more tears started to slip down his face. _This was really happening again._ With the realization, a cracked sob escaped his throat. _Not again not again not again n-_

Klaus just stared at Five not knowing what to do. _This must have been one of his biggest fears._ Klaus thought to himself. He had _never_ seen Five cry. Hell, he has only ever seen him tear up once, and that was out of anger. And now he was on the edge of sobbing. Klaus felt his body heat up from the uncomfortableness, he felt like he shouldn't be here.

Klaus looked away, at the piles of concrete and twisted metal wires. The air was thick, light smoke rising in the distance. Half of everything was charred evidence almost all of this was fire. _We are stuck here….. Maybe forever in this burnt and empty world devoid of any life._ The thought made Klaus sick to his stomach.

Five let out another choked sob, tears falling down his face. Shoulders moving a little with his sobs. Klaus couldn't take it anymore. It hurt to see Five like this, it made him feel sick, probably more than it should. Klaus reached out putting his hand on Five’s shoulder.

Five didn't seem to take notice. Klaus then quickly pulled Five into a hug. Putting his head into his chest wrapping his arms under Five’s. Five then did something he didn't expect. He hugged him back. Keeping his face in Klaus chest. Klaus felt tears on his own face.

_We are really stuck here_

They stayed like, Klaus hugging Five him surprisingly hugging back as they both shed tears. For who knows how long.

 

Eventually, Five pulled away, his face full of a sadness that could never be put into words. Five sat next to Klaus for awhile. Then suddenly stood dusting himself off as his face retreated into a hard expression. He looked around for a moment, then walked off.

Klaus sprang up scrambling after Five. They walked in silence for what felt like forever, Five ahead with Klaus following until The sun was setting. Klaus wanted to stay something, anything, to lighten the mood or comfort Five, comfort himself. He also really wanted to ask questions. But decided kept his mouth shut.

As the sun was setting, Klaus noticed where they were going. A small half-circle structure sticking out of the ground. Five walked up to it and stopped, reaching his hand out and patting the structure. “Hasn't been that long has it” he muttered to the building.

Five walked further ‘inside’ as Klaus stood at the edge a little confused. Five walked up to a few ruined bookshelves in the openings of the wall. He stopped at the third self and counted back until he pulled out a book with a green over. The corners of his mouth turned up in a weak smile. He put the book back and looked at the sun as it was just falling behind there part of the world. Five sat down looking at the sunset with a strained expression. After a moment Klaus joined him. They both sat there leaning against the wall watching the sun until it disappeared only a minute later. Tears were filling the corners of Five’s eyes again, while Klaus sat trying to be hopeful.

As it grew darker, and colder outside. Five pulled his legs to chest his hands on his ankles. His eyes still full of unshed tears. Klaus was about to wrap his arms around his own legs but had another idea.

He turned his body a little and pulled Five into another hug, and Five let him. Klaus shifted arms so he practically holding Five, face laying against his chest again. Klaus fully expected Five to pull away immediately. Possible swat at him away while warping to the opposite side of the building.

But he just laid there. Broken and defeated, with a complete sense of loss.

The site broke Klaus heart, it was way too familiar. He never wanted to see the look on anyone else, especially someone he cared about.

They laid there until the moon was high in the sky. Surprisingly Five never moved from the position. Klaus thought he would after a few minutes or less, but he looked down to find him asleep. The sight made him smile and almost chuckle to himself. One of the best assassins ever, someone who has seen everything, and never even let people even touch him was asleep in his arms and doing what Klaus would classify as snuggling with him.

 

Klaus didn't fully realize what he was doing when his hand instinctively moved up and he raked his fingers through Five’s hair. He kept on not really realizing as he repeated the action. The movement and feeling was calming and comforting to Klaus. He only noticed when Five made a small noise. Klaus looked down realizing what he was doing, afraid that Five was going to move, the warmth and comfort going with him. But Five was fast asleep.

So Klaus kept doing it. Moments later it sounded like Five muttered something but Klaus didn't hear what, he quietly and carefully looked down again. He couldn't tell if Five was asleep or not but assumed he was because there was no way Five would ever let him do this. Klaus stared at Five, how could someone be so handsome and adorable at the same time?

 

Klaus woke up the next morning to the sun shining in his eyes. He stretched slightly his eyes taking a moment to adjust. A wave of panic and questions instantly crashed into him. _Where am I? Can we get out of here? How would we survive? Where would we find food? And water? Wher-what wo-_

His thoughts came to a halt when he heard Five mumble something, and that they were still snuggling. Five blinked awake his eyes going immediately wide as he instinctively moved closer to Klaus. Five blinked panicked for a second but quickly figured out where he was, and that he was in Klaus arms.

Five quickly looked up at Klaus a small blush exploding on his face in what Klaus was assumed was embarrassment, and what Five knew was only half of it. They were just staring at each other so Klaus casually said “mornin”

Five quickly pulled out of Klaus’s grasp causing them both to immediately feel cold. Five sat back looking at Klaus for a moment then the ground, Unsure of what to say.

After a moment Five stood up dusting himself off. “We need to find supplies" He said strongly. Klaus still wanted to ask him a million questions, especially if there was any way out of here, even though he felt like he knew the answer. But instead, he stood up and agreed.

 

Three days had passed.

They had found some supplies, Klaus was surprised there was anything left at all making the comment to Five who just grunted in response. Five had been especially quite the past three days, barely speaking at all. Klaus knew it was just a mascarade to hide how frazzled and confused he was. Like a spooked animal in headlights baring its teeth, but Five wasn't even giving Klaus his usual sarcastic and snarky remarks. Which was odd and gave Klaus a bad feeling. Somehow Klaus found himself missing those remarks, mainly because they were a tail tail sign Five was feeling something, anything.

They sat around a pathetically small fire the sky lit with stars on another cold night. Both of them silent staring off into space. Eventually, Klaus broke the silence with a question he’s had since day one, he knew the answer but still had to make sure. “Is there any way to get out of here?”

Five went stiff and answered sharply “Don't you think I'm trying” he snapped. Klaus looked at Five blankly, then away with a sigh. _So no? Yes?...maybe, god what if we can't leave for another lifetime? Or forever, What's wrong with Five? Probably the memories of this place, is there any way to help? what i-_

There was a long moment of silence as Klaus lost himself to worrying questions, “sorry” Five mumbled. Klaus snapped out of his thoughts, quickly looking over at Five bewildered. Maybe what he heard was just part of his imagination. Five never apologized, except the few times he was forced by hand, but lo and behold Five wasn't making eye contact with him.

As Klaus looked at Five he realized how tired he looked. His dirty uniform, messy hair, the painful expression on his face, how he was trying not to shiver, how with his arms wrapped around his legs he looked so small and scared.

He looked so _broken_.

God Klaus just wanted to wrap him up, hold him and protect him.

“Uh, it's ok" Klaus said a hint concern in his voice.

“There is a way out of here, but I don't…. I don’t fully remember the equations, they….they didn't even work properly anyway, and now I have to account for two people...It may take me another…….lifetime” Five said quietly pulling himself into a tighter ball.

“........Hey, it's gonna be ok” Klaus said softly. Klaus had no clue how it was going to be ok but he tried to assure Five anyway.

“How is it going to be ok?” Five snapped at him.

A moment of arguably awkward silence followed suit. Klaus and Five started to shiver more as the fire started to die out. “I'm sorry” Five huffed “im just….i...i never wanted to return to this place” he said quietly voice cracking a little, resting his forehead on his knees.

Klaus stared at Five still unsure of what to do. “Yeah this place sucks” he tried to said casually. As he threw his arm around Five’s shoulder closing the space between them.

“What are you doing?” Five asked trying to sound a little annoyed

“it's cold” Klaus replied, but also he couldn't stand to see Five in any form of pain.

Once again Klaus was surprised when Five didn't throw him off trying to cut him physically and or mentally. Instead Five silently rested his head on Klaus. Another long but comfortable silence followed suit as the rest of the fire reduced to embers. The night only growing colder, neither of them noticing how they had scooted closer together.

“At least we have each other, oh and well Ben” Klaus said out of nowhere. trying to sound hopeful looking to the empty space next to him.

_At least we have each other…._ Five turned this idea over in his head as he looked at the embers.

Klaus was staring at the stars lost in thoughts of concern for there survival and Five when Five looked at him. It took Klaus a moment to notice and turn his head to him.

Five stared into Klaus’s eyes the best he could in the fleeting light. It felt like Five was looking straight into his soul like he could see everything and anything about him. It made him feel strange, but also ok. Klaus always somehow strangely felt unjudged and understood under those patronizing eyes, if that makes any sense.

Five could see everything, Klaus’s eyes full of constantly fresh wounds that had been there for so many years. Showing how despite being so young he has been through a lifetime of pain, but most of all Five saw something familiar...

Klaus stared into Fives eyes as well. Klaus could see every emotion and everything he’s been through. Five didn’t like the feeling, he felt like he had been stripped of everything, he felt wide open, exposed, whatever Five did Klaus could always see right through him. Around Klaus he always felt off his game, strange and uncomfortable, but he also felt like that was ok.

Klaus could see everything. His emotions of anger, fear, and devastation slowly being replaced by hopelessness. His eyes betraying his true age. Showing a lifetime full of tormented, showing he has witnessed and gone through more than anyone ever should. And most strikingly Klaus saw something in Five’s eyes that perfectly reflected his own...

 

_Loneliness_.

 

Five suddenly noticed how close they where. There faces only an inch, maybe less apart. He could see the delicate cracks in Klaus’s ever so slightly chapped lips. He could feel his breath on his chin.

Yet Five was still surprised when Klaus closed the distance, and god it felt good. It felt so so much better and sweeter and softer than Five or Klaus could have ever imagined. Five lent back a little trying to make the kiss deeper as he cupped Klaus’s face pulling him in closer.

After what felt like forever, but was probably just a moment Five pulled back. Klaus took in a small breath staring at Five there faces still inches apart. They sat there somewhat awkwardly before an expression of confusion and something else Klaus can't quite read took over Five.

“What's wrong?” Klaus asked practically whispering leaning closer to Five.

Five sat there silent for a while until he finally cleared his throat “This place is truly horrible….. I've spent my entire life trying to get out of this godforsaken wasteland. To be back here it's...its…...it brings back so many horrible…” Five mumbled “lonely” trying not to be heard. “memories...it _hurts_...to be back here” Five did a small hysterical laugh. “And now I'm thinking....maybe...just maybe...it wouldn't be so absolutely horrible if we..stayed here for a little bit…..because…..well because I'm not alone…because…….” Five trailed off lowering his head.

_Because I have you_ Klaus thought looking at Five. Five still hung his head not making eye contact with Klaus. Five felt awkward and embarrassed totally out of his comfort zone. Klaus noticed this and gently ran his fingers through Fives hair trying to be reassuring. Five looked up at Klaus trying to put on a straight face, his eyes betraying him.

Five looked down again and Klaus snuggled even closer to Five tightening his arm around him, leaning his head into Five’s. Five froze up a little still not used to the amount of contact. _it will be ok…_ Five relaxed a little _...I'm not alone this time._ Five thought trying to reassure himself. He eventually laid his head on Klaus’s shoulder, _….I'm not alone.….i..i have Klaus._

**Author's Note:**

> omgg, I did it. I worked really hard on this fic, and spent WAY too long writing and going over it.  
> I'm addicted to this pairing I might as well add to the chaos  
> What did you think? any tips?  
> Thank you SO much for reading!


End file.
